Service-oriented architectures, such as web services and similar frameworks, have been employed to provide access, e.g., via a network, to a service. One example of such a service-oriented architecture is the EMC Documentum™ family of products, which provide content management-related services. A service-oriented architecture typically is used to define and provide access to a collection of services. A service is an endpoint capable of being connected to, e.g., via a network, and typically comprises a function that is well defined, self contained, and does not depend on the context or state of other services; although a service may invoke one or more other services in order to generate a response to a service request. A service typically is invoked via a service interface, e.g., a SOAP or other web services request. In the web services or similar paradigms, a definition of a service may be made available, through public posting or otherwise, to describe a service and the syntax required to be used to invoke the services and/or its component operations. To facilitate machine-to-machine discovery and use, a service typically is defined in advance, relatively statically, and typically comprises a relatively small number of atomic operations. For more complex interactions, a service consumer (e.g., a content management or other client, in the content management context) typically must manage the sequencing of operations and send successive service requests as required to achieve the desired result. For example, the outcome of a first operation, e.g., to create a new object in a content repository, may be required before a second operation can be performed. For example, a new object might have to be created, and a repository identifier assigned, before the new object can be linked to a folder or other logical structure and/or related to another object. This typical approach may require a high level of intelligence at the client and may consume excessive processing resources at the client, as well as communication bandwidth between the client and server as each service request and response is sent in a separate roundtrip communication. Server scripts have been used to enable servers to generate responses and perform other processing dynamically, e.g., in response to a request received from a client, but typically such scripts reside at the server and are invoked at the server by server logic.